Pinky and the Brain: Waking Up in 2017
by Cortana Hansen
Summary: Pinky and the Brain may have waken up in the early twenty-first century, with no Acme Labs to go back to, but that doesn't change their main objective- to try and take over the world!


**Heh, this story and I have a bit of a love-hate relationship. This was one of the only stories I had ever written for ****_Pinky and the Brain_****, and it was published on the Animaniacsfans Wiki. To be honest, I still love the humour of this story. I just hated the way it was written. So, drumroll please, I rewrote it! :) It's still not great in my opinion, but it's definitely alright now in my book.**

. . .

The moment Pinky woke up from cryosleep, he knew something was wrong. He didn't have to be smart to notice. His best friend's posture, his expression, told him enough that something had happened. He just didn't know what.

"Brain?" Pinky addressed quietly, brushing bits of ice off his fur. "Is something wrong?" Brain, who was sitting on a piece of wood hunched over, did not respond. "Brain? Did something happen?" Brain sighed tiredly, rubbing his forehead and still ignoring him. Pinky could definitely tell something was up. That's when he heard the sound of a jackhammer. The tall mouse turned his head and saw the remains of Acme Labs, now a construction zone.

"Our home..." Pinky murmured, tears appearing in his eyes.

Brain pulled out of his pocket the keychain of the world that Pinky had given him. "This is all that's left. It was lucky that we put the cryotubes by the mailbox, or we wouldn't be here right now."

Pinky fell to his knees, sobbing. "We're stranded!"

"Not all is lost," Brain told the taller mouse, pulling him off the muddy ground.

"What do you mean, Brain?" Pinky asked, sniffling.

"Come. We must prepare for tonight."

"Why? What are we doing tonight Brain?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky," Brain answered. "Try and take over the world!"

"Egad, brilliant Brain!" Pinky exclaimed, feigning happiness. Even the prospect of taking over the world (and most likely failing horribly) could not make the lab mouse joyful again.

"First we must find ourselves a new headquarters. Then, we'll start planning!" Brain tugged Pinky along the sidewalk, the duo dodging thundering human feet and snuffling dog noses.

_Flashback: 1998_

Brain dramatically pulled the cloth off his latest invention, only for said cloth to flutter right on top of him.

"Oh, hide and seek, brilliant!" Pinky remarked, jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"That's what you said about the Dimension Seeker. And look how that turned out," Brain told him, crawling out from under the cloth.

"That Lisa girl was pretty nice," Pinky commented, remembering. "And I see you! I win!"

"Someone shoot me," Brain muttered under his breath. "These cryotubes Pinky, will allow us to go into cryosleep and pass the next eighteen years without aging a day. Once we awaken in the future, we will use the new technology man will have invented by then to take over the world!"

"I like that plan!" Pinky then frowned. "Oh, no, no uh, wait... what if they haven't invented anything new by then?"

"Then, Pinky, we'll just have to figure out something else."

"Oh, okay!"

_Present Day: 2017_

"Oh, look Brain!" Pinky shouted, pointing to a building. "A candy store!"

"And that is important _how _exactly?" Brain asked, halting for the moment.

"I haven't had candy in eighty years."

"That's eighteen years, you dimwit," Brain corrected, facepalming. "And we can't stop for anything."

"Why not?"

"Because we're going to take over the world, Pinky! And _then_ you can eat all the candy you want."

"Aw, but I want it _now!"_ Pinky whined. "Just one lollipop? Or even half-a-lollipop?"

Brain gave Pinky a look that said "no" and continued to drag the taller mouse through the streets.

_Soon..._

"Pinky, stop messing with that pencil sharpener and come here."

The duo finally found a school that seemed to have closed down for the weekend and so Pinky and Brain had decided to make it a temporary home. At least until the kids and the teachers showed up.

Brain scribbled away on the chalkboard, albeit with some difficulty since the chalk itself was a bit bigger than him. Pinky climbed onto the edge of the chalkboard, curious. "What is it Brain?"

The shorter mouse turned to his friend and answered, "My plan to take over the world, Pinky."

"What about it?"

"It's not coming together!" Brain shouted, throwing down the chalk in his frustration. It fell to the tile floor, breaking in half. The shorter mouse sat down and crossed his arms in frustration. "I can't think of anything. All I can think about is the lab and our cage and... I think I'm getting homesick. How can I be homesick?! Me, of all creatures?! I'm supposed to be the ruler of the world!"

Pinky frowned at that, sitting next to Brain. "Don't beat yourself up. Zort! Just get back on that hedge and kick a chicken in an ocean!"

"You never cease to amaze me in your idiocy as well as your positive view on this, Pinky," Brain commented.

"Troz!" Pinky smiled and hugged his best friend. "Thanks, Brain!"

"Pinky, that wasn't a compliment. Now let go of me or I shall have to hurt you."

"So here's our plan, Pinky," Brain spoke, finally having figured out a plan for world domination. "According to some new-fangled gadget called the 'Internet', the world is being plagued by new television programs with CGI and whatnot. We-"

"What's a CIA?" Pinky asked excitedly. "A secret organisation of secret agents?"

"No, it's CGI, Pinky!" Brain hit Pinky over the head with a pencil that was so big it was a wonder Brain could lift it at all. "Understood?"

"U-under... sit?.." Pinky was still a bit dazed from the impact of the pencil. Brain facepalmed in irritation and muttered, "Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you." The shorter mouse then continued, "As I was saying, we will get on TV and use this CGI to create specific light patterns that will make people susceptible to suggestion. Then, with them under my control, I'll finally rule the world!"

"Egad, brilliant Brain!" Pinky exclaimed, but then he shook his head. "No, no, uh wait... what if nobody watches TV on the day it's on?"

Brain just ignored Pinky's question and said, "Pack your bags, Pinky! We're going on NBC!" He picked up a trench coat that he had made at some point in the night and put it on.

"Why NBC?" Pinky asked, scratching his head. "Why not FXX? Or Food Network? I hear they have very, very tasty cheese! Goat cheese, feta cheese, cow cheese..."

"Why do I even bother...?"

_The next day..._

"Here we are, Pinky!" Brain, clad in a mouse-sized trench coat with a matching hat tugged the taller mouse- who was wearing the same outfit- along towards a particularly large skyscraper. "NBC!"

"I thought it was ABC!" Pinky commented, scratching his head. "Ha! And you said I didn't know the alphabet. A, B, C, G, Zort, A, L, X, Troz!"

"Again, why do I bother?" Brain moved towards the door, then waited for a human to open it. The wait took a few minutes and the two mice were inside. The main entrance was vast, the ceiling so high up that it seemed to stretch on to infinity. The white marble columns were just as high, adding to the impressive glamour of the place.

The two lab mice dodged between human feet, barely making it to a desk without getting squashed. Brain climbed up first, followed seconds later by Pinky.

"Well, aren't you the cutest little dwarfs!" the lady at the desk commented, not realizing that the duo were in fact, mice.

"Actually I'm a homeless lab mouse who has plans to take over the world," Brain told her, knowing full well that like other humans, she'd be skeptical. Typical.

"Well ain't that nice!" the lady said, wrinkling her nose a bit in puzzlement. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Excuse me?" Pinky pointed to a jar of cookies. "Could I have a cookie? Please?"

"Do you have five dollars?" the lady asked, fixing one of her butterfly hairpins.

"Um, no."

"Then no cookies for you." The lady turned back to Brain and asked a second time, "Do you have an appointment, sir?"

"Uh..." Brain completely blanked out at that moment.

"Look, desk lady!" Pinky was standing on his head perfectly and proudly. "Narf! I can stand on my head!"

The lady giggled and said, "You are so adorable!"

"Brain, I have to use the bathroom," Pinky said suddenly, getting back onto his feet. Brain nodded and tugged his taller friend to the edge of the desk. "If you'll excuse us a moment."

Both mice jumped down onto the floor and suddenly Brain pulled Pinky towards the elevator. Pinky was no rocket scientist, but he knew that the elevator most certainly did not lead to the restroom. "That's not the bathroom, Brain."

"I know, Pinky. We'll just have to rely on fate to lead us to take over the world!"

"Zort! Fate it is!... what _is_ fate, anyway?"

They had to wait a while before someone opened the elevator doors and stepped inside. An employee had finally done so, and the two mice raced inside the elevator within seconds. However, it did not go exactly as they had hoped. Instead of going up to where the cameras and the sets were, the elevator went down to the basement where all the garbage was.

"This is humiliating," Brain muttered just before the elevator finally started going up to the sets after about ten minutes of having to smell rotting banana peels... among other things.

"Poit!" Pinky exclaimed. "Brain, that smelled so good!"

"It smelled horrendous."

"And action, Pinky!" Brain called from the effects room. "We only have one shot at this. If the slightest thing goes wrong, this plan is done for!"

"Troz!" Pinky exclaimed randomly, turning on the camera.

"Soon, Pinky, the world will be under our control! We'll have finally won! After all this time, we'll have finally won! The world will be ours!" Brain activated the CGI effects and a few minutes passed before he had the feeling something went wrong. Shouldn't there be humans calling him up or something, declaring that they'll do his bidding? "Something's wrong."

"What's wrong, Brain?" Pinky stepped towards the shorter mouse, who was scratching his head in confusion. "Dog got your tongue?"

"Did you remember to take the lens cap off the camera?" Brain asked, turning towards his friend.

"Oh, was I supposed to do that?" Pinky asked.

Brain punched the taller mouse in the face and shouted, "You idiot! Now we have to get out of here!" He pulled the taller mouse towards an air vent, already mentally planning their escape.

_Back at the temporary headquarters..._

"Come, Pinky," Brain spoke, tossing the now ragged and partially torn mouse sized trench coat to the side. "We must prepare for tomorrow night."

"Why? What are we doing tomorrow night, Brain?" Pinky asked, standing on his head again.

"The same thing we do every night," Brain replied, turning to face his partner in crime. "Try and take over the world!"


End file.
